Surprises
by Caitlin1
Summary: Chloe finds out who her father is! Brady is getting married, but to who? Shawn and Mimi... together? Jason saving lives? Read to find out more! Please review!


"I can't believe it

"I can't believe it!" Belle yelled in frustration. "Why did this happen? It is so not like Shawn to be like this." She collapsed on her bed and took out her diary. She scribbled furiously and filled a page in no time. This is what she wrote:  
_Major frustration today at lunch. I was sitting at my usual table, eating lunch, minding my own business. Shawn asks me to join him outside because he wants to talk to me about something. I thought for sure he'd ask me to the Last Blast. It seemed like he was finally going to ask when Mimi came up to Shawn and kissed him. I know I should have been happy for Mimi because she is my best friend, well FORMER best friend. I was confused and Shawn knew it. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to me. All I could do was turn around and head back into the cafeteria. I threw my lunch away because suddenly I had lost my appetite.  
_All of a sudden the phone rang. I had to leave my diary entry the way that it was. I picked up my cordless phone and turned it on.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Belle, it's me, Shawn. I'm really sorry about what happened at lunch today. I want to explain it to you, so will you meet me at Dot.com in and hour?" he asked.  
"I shouldn't be doing this, but what the heck. Sure, Shawn. But if you're not there in an hour, I'm leaving."  
"Don't worry, Belle. I'll be there," he said and hung up.  
I put my phone back so it would charge. Then I picked my diary up and read a previous entry:  
_Mimi likes Shawn and he is going out with her, I should be happy, right? WRONG. I am completely miserable. I like Shawn, too. I also feel guilty, because I've secretly been seeing Shawn behind Mimi's back. Some best friend I am, huh? But when I'm with Shawn, I don't feel guilty at all. I just wish he'd break up with Mimi so he could go out with me.  
_"I am so selfish," Belle muttered, "I'm stealing my best friend's boyfriend. Sure he didn't really want to go out with her, but she kept annoying him about the kiss in Paris so he felt bad and told her he'd go out with her."  
She got up and went to her closet to find something to wear to Dot.com. She only had 40 minutes to get there. She quickly decided on a blue tank top and jeans. She put he hair up in a ponytail and the left the penthouse.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Shawn has 5 minutes to get here, then I'm leaving," Belle said half an hour later. She then noticed Shawn walking through the door. He quickly took a seat next to her. Belle got angry as she thought of what happened at lunch.  
"You told me you were going to break up with her!" she practically screamed at him.  
"Belle please let me explain," Shawn said.  
"Fine, go ahead, talk," Belle said.  
"I told you last night that I'd break up with Mimi, and I honestly did try. I told her I wasn't happy with our relationship and she assumed that I wanted to take it to the next level. When I told her that wasn't what I meant, she got mad and stormed off, so I never officially broke up with her. She must have thought that it was a fight and the fight was over and that was why she kissed me. I feel so stupid right now, Belle. I didn't know what to tell her. Please forgive me."  
"Oh, Shawn, I do forgive you. Don't worry about it," Belle replied, "I'm sorry I got so mad." She leaned over and kissed him.  
"Belle Black!" shouted a familiar voice.  
"Oh no! Meems, this is not what it looks like," Belle said as she pulled away from Shawn.  
"It is exactly what it looks like. You're kissing my boyfriend! You are supposed to be my best friend. How could you do this?" Mimi asked.  
"Mimi, I'm so-" Belle started.  
"Forget it. Shawn, let's just leave."  
"Mimi, there's something I need to tell you," Shawn said.  
"What Shawn?" Mimi asked.  
"Our relationship. It's over. I love Belle and I always have. I'm so sorry I have to do this to you Mimi, but-" he said  
"I thought Ghoul Girl was bad. But Belle Black, you are much worse!" exclaimed an angry Mimi as she left Dot.com.  
"Belle, I feel really bad about what I've done," Shawn said.  
"Not half as bad as me, Tough Boy, but at least you're not dating someone you don't like now, right?"  
"Yeah, and since I'm single now," Shawn said, "will you go to the Last Blast with me?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mimi was hurt. Very hurt. She was mad at Belle, but she knew it wasn't entirely Belle's fault. If Shawn didn't love Belle, he wouldn't have been kissing her in Dot.com. She walked down the street gloomily, not looking where she was going. All of a sudden she saw headlights and knew a car would hit her.  
She screamed, but amazingly, she felt no pain, besides the pain of hitting the sidewalk. But how did she get to the sidewalk? She didn't move out of the way of the car, so that would mean...  
"Oh no! Someone else must have gotten hit trying to save me!" she exclaimed.  
She walked over to the street. The car had left. Mimi felt happy she wasn't hurt in the hit-and-run but knew someone else was. She walked over to the body that lay in the middle of the street. It was covered in blood. It was a guy. A teenage guy.  
"Oh no, not Shawn," she started, but as she got closer, she realized who it was," ohmygod! This isn't possible. Jason?" she asked herself incredulously. "Oh well, no time for this, gotta call 911. Dang! What's the number?" Suddenly feeling stupid, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. She told the person that she needed an ambulance because someone was involved in a hit-and-run. She told him where Jason was and the operator told her the ambulance would be there in 10 minutes. She hung up her phone.  
"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked herself. She checked to see if Jason was still breathing. He was, thankfully. Mimi, still couldn't believe it. Could Jason have really saved her life?  
She heard the ambulance sirens coming down the street. Paramedics got out, put Jason on a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance.  
"You his girlfriend?" they asked her.  
All she could do was nod. She knew she was lying but she felt obligated to go in the ambulance with him because he saved her life and this might be the only way.  
"OK, hop in," a paramedic ordered.  
Mimi quickly got into the ambulance as it headed for University Hospital. They reached the Hospital and Jason was wheeled into ICU 7. Mimi followed the doctors into the room.  
"Why did this have to happen, even if it is Jason," she asked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, Chloe, got a date for the Last Blast?" Philip asked.  
"Why, would you be interested in taking me?" Chloe asked her boyfriend.  
"You know I would. So, do you wanna go to the Last Blast with me?" he asked  
"Hmmm. let me think about it and I'll give you a call later," Chloe said as Philip looked hurt. She started laughing. "Of course I'll go with you Philip."  
"Great! Well, I gotta get back to football practice. I'll see you later," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
As Philip walked away, Chloe smiled. "I have the best boyfriend in the world," she said as she walked off school grounds. She started to walk home. After 20 minutes, she was opening her front door.  
"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Nancy said as she saw her daughter walk through the front door.  
"Thanks Nancy. Where's Craig? I thought we were having a 'family dinner'. Oh Philip's picking me up in 2 hours, so can we please finish dinner by 5:30?" Chloe asked.  
"Chloe, Craig's picking up the cake and dinner will be served at 5, so we'll probably be done by 5:30," Nancy said.  
"Thanks. I'm going to go upstairs and change. Be down in a few minutes," she called as se walked upstairs.  
"So what's up," Craig asked as he walked in the house carrying a big cake.  
"Something terrible Craig. Very terrible," answered a nervous Nancy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Shawn, I'd love to go to the Last Blast with you!" Belle said.  
"Great," Shawn said, "because I didn't want to have to take Mimi."  
"You won't have to," Belle said, "I am definitely going to this dance with you," she said as she stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Shawn asked.  
"I have to go home. I have a ton of homework to do and it's already 4. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess," Shawn said, "Want a ride home?"  
"Sure, OK," Belle said.  
"Let me give my mom a call. I told her I'd be home by 4, and it's 4:15, so I'm gonna tell her where I am."  
"OK," Belle said.  
Shawn called his mother. After he had hung up, he said, "OK, let's get going."  
They got into his car and started driving to Belle's penthouse. Halfway there, Shawn's cell phone rang.  
"It's Mimi," Shawn said, "should I answer it?"  
"Yeah," Belle answered, "it could be important."  
Shawn turned on his cell phone.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Finally Shawn had answered. It took 6 rings but he did pick up.  
"Hello?" Shawn asked.  
"Hi Shawn. It's Mimi," Mimi said.  
"Yeah, I know. What do you want?" he asked  
"I'm just calling to tell you Jason's in the hospital."  
"What?!" Shawn exclaimed.  
"He was in a hit and run. He tried to save me," Mimi said, now crying.  
"OK, Mimi, we'll be right there," Shawn said.  
"We?" she asked. "Belle's still with you?"  
"Yeah I was giving her a ride home. Well, we'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Bye Shawn," Mimi said, turning off her cell phone.  
Jason shifted in his hospital bed. He was still unconscious, but the doctors said he would be fine in a few days.  
"Chloe?" Jason mumbled. "Chloe, where are you?"  
"Why the heck does he want Chloe?" Mimi asked herself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What's wrong, Nancy?" Craig asked, putting the cake down on the table.  
"He's wants to see her Craig. He wants to see her," she said.  
"Who's wants to see who?" Craig asked worriedly.  
"Chloe's father, Craig, he wants to see her," Nancy said almost in tears. "I didn't want Chloe to find out about him, but if I don't let him see her he'll go to court to take her away from me. I can't believe it. This just can't be happening."  
"It's OK Nancy-" Craig started.  
"It most certainly is NOT!" Chloe screamed walking into the kitchen. "My father wants to see me and I DEMAND to know who he is right now! I heard everything you just said and I swear if you don't tell me I'll ask the judge if I can go live with him when he takes you to court. So you better tell me NOW!"  
"Oh, Chloe," Nancy said, sobbing. "I never wanted to tell you who your father was, but it's seems there's no way to push it aside now. Please Chloe, just don't be mad when you find out who it is..."  
"I'm waiting," Chloe said impatiently.  
"Well," Nancy began, "there was a reason I didn't want you dating that Kiriakis boy, Chloe."  
"What does Philip have to with any of this?" Chloe asked.  
"Well, I'm forbidding you to see him again," Nancy said.  
"What? I don't believe this. How did we get from me asking who my father was to you forbidding me to see Philip?" Chloe asked. "You know what? Forget it. I'm leaving. I'm going on my date with PHILIP early."  
She was about to leave when Nancy stopped her.  
"Chloe you cannot go out with him."  
"And why the heck not, Nancy?"  
"Because he's your half-brother," Nancy stated.  
"What?" Chloe asked, confused.  
"Victor Kiriakis is your father."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Belle, I'm sorry I couldn't bring you home," Shawn said as he pulled up to University Hospital.  
"Home? You know that's the farthest thing from my mind right now. I hope Jason's OK, though."  
"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Even though we weren't the best of friends, I still know him and it's terrible when you hear something like this happens to someone you know," Belle said.  
"Yeah I know. Let's head in. Mimi said he was in ICU 7. She said he's pretty much OK, but they kept him in there to be on the safe side. He'll be moved, though, if someone needs the room. Hopefully nobody will, though."  
"OK," Belle said grabbing his hand, "let's go see him."  
Shawn gripped her hand tighter as they rounded the corner to the hallway that Jason's room was in.  
"Looking all lovey-dovey already, huh?" Mimi asked, sending them an icy glare. She stared at their hands.  
"Mimi, I tried to apologize," Belle said, "but you just wouldn't listen to me."  
"Belle, save it for someone who cares," Mimi said, angrily.  
"Mimi, Belle, stop. Mimi, why are you out here instead of in with Jason?" Shawn asked.  
"Well," Mimi began, "I'm calling the person Jason's been dying to see, no pun intended."  
"And who would that be?" Shawn asked, curiosity taking the better of him.  
"You'll never guess," Mimi said.  
"Just tell us Mimi," Belle said.  
"Fine, fine, but it's not because I'm forgivng you, Belle, it's because I am the Gossip Queen."  
"You got that right," Belle said.  
Mimi shot Belle another icy glare.  
"Mimi, just tell us," Shawn said"  
"OK, well, the person Jason wants to see is.... Chloe. That's right, he wants to see Ghoul Girl."  
"Chloe?" they both asked incredulously.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She walked up to the door of the poolhouse. She knocked. She knew Philip would be here. A few minutes later, he opened the door wearing nothing but a towel.  
"Hey. Sorry I took so long. I was in the shower," Philip said. He saw her crying. "Chloe, what's wrong?" he asked  
"Philip, I'm sorry, but I can't go to the Last Blast with you," Chloe said.  
"Chloe, it's OK. It's not the end of the world just because you can't go to some dance," Philip said reassuringly.  
"It's not just the dance, Philip," Chloe said, "I can't see you anymore."  
"What do you mean, Chloe?" Philip asked. "I thought you loved me."  
"I do love you Philip, but it has to be a different kind of love now," Chloe said  
"But why, Chloe, why do things have to be different?" he asked, confused.  
Chloe kissed Philip. She knew in that kiss that she loved him and would always love him. But things had to be over. And she knew it. But she'd have to explain it to Philip, and that thought scared her.  
"Why do parents have to ruin everything?" she asked.  
"What do you mean Chloe?" Philip asked  
"You ever heard of the saying, 'what you don't know won't hurt you?' Well, I wish I didn't know Philip," she said.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"You're my brother Philip. Your dad and my mom..."  
"Oh, god, Chloe," Philip said, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm positive. Nancy told me just a few minutes ago," Chloe said.  
"I have so many half brothers and sisters, and now I have to add you to the list! I wanted you and me to be a family, but not like this!" Philip exclaimed.  
"I am so sorry Philip," Chloe said.  
With that she ran off. She had just gotten off of Kiriakis property when her phone rang.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hi Chloe. It's Mimi," Mimi said.  
"This isn't really a good time, Mimi," Chloe said.  
"Chloe, trust me, this is important," Mimi said.  
"OK, I'm listening," Chloe said.  
"Well, a few hours ago, Jason got hit by a car. He saved my life. But anyway, he's semi-conscious right now and he was calling out your name so I thought he might want to see you," Mimi explained.  
"Oh my god," Chloe said, "Mimi, I'll be right there."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Jason," Belle said as she walked into his room, still holding Shawn's hand.  
"Hi Belle, Shawn," Jason said. He then noticed their hands. "You two finally hooked up? Congrats!"  
"Thanks Jason," Belle said.  
"So, when are they letting you out of the hospital?" Shawn asked.  
"Tuesday. That'll give me plenty of time to ask Chloe to the Last Blast," Jason answered.  
"Chloe?" Shawn asked. "I thought you were taking Jan?"  
"Jan?" Jason asked, "yeah right. You guys know I've been seeing Chloe for a few months now."  
"Oh, right," Belle said.  
"Where is Chloe, anyway?" Jason asked, "didn't she hear about my accident? I thought she would've been the first person here to see me."  
"She's on her way over, Jason," Belle explained.  
"Oh no!" Jason exclaimed.  
"What?" Belle and Shawn asked.  
"Today's Chloe's birthday. I forgot to get her a present!" Jason said.  
"I'm sure Chloe won't care, especially after what happened to you today," Belle said.  
"Hey Jason," Chloe said, walking into the room. "Mimi said you wanted to see me?"  
"Why wouldn't I want to see you? You _are_ my girlfriend."  
"No, Jan's your girlfriend," Chloe said.  
"I dumped her last Christmas so I could go out with you. I was surprised you said yes, because everyone thought you'd get back together with Philip. But you did say yes, and we've been going out ever since. Don't you remember?" Jason asked.  
"Uh.. I gotta goto the bathroom. Belle, you wanna come?" Chloe asked.  
"Sure, see you guys later," Belle said.  
As soon as they reached the bathroom, Chloe started crying.  
"Why is Jason like this?" Chloe asked.  
"I don't know. He remembers everyone and everything except what happened after last Christmas. He even remembered your birthday, Chloe. I don't know what to do."  
"Well this just makes two great birthday presents," Chloe said, sarcastically.  
"What do you mean?" Belle asked.  
"Oh Belle, you'll never guess what just happened to me a few hours ago." Chloe said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh my gosh, Mimi, I got here as soon as I could," Philip said, as he ran down the hall. "How's Jason? Is he OK?" Philip asked.  
"Yeah Phil. Shawn's in with him. Chloe and Belle left to go somewhere, I dunno where, and I don't care either. Right now I'm not speaking to either of them," Mimi said.  
"What's up with you, Meems? Why are you mad at Belle?" Philip asked.  
"Long story, Phil, very long. But I'll tell you if you have the time," Mimi said, hoping Phil did have the time, since she was VERY bored.  
"Sure, Meems, I got the time. I'm sure Jason has enough company anyway," Philip said.  
Mimi told Philip about what Belle did to her, and when she was finished Philip started laughing.   
"What is so funny?" Mimi demanded angrily.  
"Well Meems, considering Shawn was only dating you because he felt bad about kissing you in Paris, and everyone knew Shawn and Belle would get together sooner or later, I'm surprised you're so upset about it."  
"Is that really the only reason Shawn was dating me?" Mimi asked. "Did he tell you that?"  
"Well, yeah, now that I think about it," Philip admitted. Then he noticed Mimi was crying. "Oh my god, Mimi, I am so sorry I laughed at you." He hugged her. "I really am very sorry," Philip said again.  
"Well, now that my day's been ruined, I think I'll just go home," Mimi said, stepping away from Philip.  
"Want a ride home?" Philip asked.  
"Sure, since I can't walk home without almost killing myself as it is," Mimi said.  
"OK, I'll bring you home and head back here later to visit Jase,"  
"I can't believe how this day has turned out," Mimi complained.  
"You can say that again," Philip replied.  
"What do you mean, Philip?" Mimi asked.  
"Oh, nothing," Philip said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Shawn, can you do me a favor?" Jason asked.  
"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Shawn asked.  
"Shawn, I want you to go to my house, get some of my money, and buy Chloe a birthday present."  
"Sure Jason," Shawn said.  
"Oh, and Shawn?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah?" Shawn asked.  
"Why did Chloe seem so distant from me today? She didn't even ask me how I was feeling and I just got hit by a car. I thought girlfriends were supposed to ask you dumb stuff like that."  
"I don't know, but I'll ask her if you want," Shawn replied.  
"Yeah, thanks Shawn," Jason said.  
When Shawn left, Jason was left by himself. Pretty soon the door opened. Jan walked in.  
"Hey Jason, sorry I'm so late. Are you OK?" she asked him.  
"Uh... Jan, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.  
"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'? I'm here to see my boyfriend. Honestly Jase, you can be so dumb sometimes," Jan said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You are not my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you left my room now," he said.  
"What are you talking about, Jason?" Jan asked.  
"I dumped you last Christmas," he told her.  
"What?" she asked. "Fine, if you want me to leave, then I'm out of here."  
She stood up out of her chair and opened the door. Then she left.  
"Honestly," Jason mumbled to himself. "People sure do have trouble remembering things today."  
He called the nurse.  
"I'm hungry. Can you get something for me to eat?" he asked.  
"Sure," the nurse replied.  
She came back in a few minutes later carrying a tray of food. She left and Jason began to eat  
"Who said all hospital food is bad," Jason remarked. "They're crazy."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Heather, I said get out!" Brady yelled.  
Heather tried to kiss him again, but Brady would have none of it.  
"Heather, just leave, OK?" he asked.  
"Ok, Brady, I'm so sorry I was cheating on you with Henry. I really am. I just hope you can forgive me somehow," she pleaded.  
"Heather, don't feel so bad. It wasn't cheating. I was away at school for a year, what was I supposed to think. That you'd be waiting when I got back? But I know you can't date both of us, so you're eventually going to have to choose between us. I have no clue what you see in the guy, though,"  
"Brady, you know I'll pick you. The only reason I was dating Henry was so you'd find out and come home. I never thought you'd get this mad!" she apologized.  
"Heather, it's OK, I'm sorry I got as mad as I did. Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you before my father sent me away last year, but I feel kinda stupid doing it now, since you've been dating Henry. Oh well, I've looked stupid before, so I'll give it to you anyway, if you want it, that is," Brady said.  
He handed her a box. Inside was an engagement ring.  
"Oh, Brady," Heather said, in tears. "Of course I'll take it!"  
"OK, good," Brady said, smiling. "But let's just keep it between us. If Belle found out, she'd be hysterical, and I'm willing to bet Marlena and Dad won't be too happy about it."  
"I won't tell anyone... yet," Heather said. "But I will not keep this a secret forever. I want everyone to know that we're going to get married!" she exclaimed.  
"OK, OK, give me a week to tell my family, then you can tell whoever you want," Brady replied.  
"OK, great," Heather said.  
"Need a ride home?" Brady asked her.  
"Sure, if you don't mind," she said.  
The ride home was relatively quiet. Heather sat staring at her ring and Brady pretty much concentrated on the road. When he pulled up to her house, he walked her to her front door and gave her a kiss goodnight.  
"Now remember, this is our little secret, OK Heather?" he asked.  
"Brady, I'm not 5, I know how to keep a secret," Heather said, reassuringly.  
"OK, see you tomorrow," Brady said, smiling at her.  
He got in his car and drove off. Heather went inside.  
"This is probably one of the best days of my life," Brady told himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Are you positive about this?" Victor asked Mr. Kent. "Because if you aren't you will pay."  
"I'm definitely positive, sir. Chloe Lane is your daughter. I can't believe Nancy Wesley didn't tell you."  
"There was definitely something about that girl. I didn't know she was a KIRIAKIS, though! I barely even remember getting Nancy pregnant that night. I must have been drunk," Victor said.  
Mr. Kent was silent.  
"I love ALL my children though, and Chloe will be no exception. She will definitely be coming to live with me. I'll make sure of that," Victor said.  
"How are you going to do that, Mr. Kiriakis," he asked.  
"All the judges in this county owe me a favor. And after what Nancy did, I doubt that they'd let Chloe stay with her, anyway," Victor explained to him.  
"Oh, I see," Mr. Kent said.  
Just then the door opened. Nicole Walker came into the room.  
"Victor, is anything wrong?" she asked.  
"Nicole, I told you to knock before you came in!" Victor exclaimed, angrily.  
"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?" she asked.  
"Yes, now is not a very good time Nicole," he said.  
She quietly left the room.  
"Who was that?" Mr. Kent asked.  
"Nicole Walker. She's one of my employees. Anyway, about Chloe, you are positive she is mine?" he asked.  
"Yes, the DNA matches exactly," Mr. Kent said.  
"OK then, I'll make arrangements with the judge."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Chloe, tell me what's wrong," Belle said  
"Oh Belle, it's horrible, just horrible," Chloe cried.  
"Tell me Chloe," Belle urged.  
"I'm Philip's sister," Chloe said.  
"What? How can you be his sister? Wait a minute, oh my god, Nancy and.... Victor?" she said, stunned.  
"Yeah, great isn't it? It's not everyday you find out you're your boyfriend's sister, is it Belle?" she asked.  
"Chloe, I am so sorry," Belle said.  
"It's OK. Jason thinks I'm his girlfriend, so I'm going to have to humor him."  
"You're going to DATE Jason?" Belle asked.  
"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds bad, but I really do feel bad for him. He saved Mimi's life, afterall, and even though we weren't the best of friends, I didn't want her to die. Plus, he's the only guy in Salem left to date. Phil's my brother, Shawn's my nephew, Brady's my nephew," she said, counting off on her fingers, "so there's not too much to choose from," Chloe said.  
"I guess you're right," Belle said. "But you WILL tell Jason the truth sooner or later, right?"  
"Absolutely. I could never let him live his live in a lie, or myself for that matter," Chloe said.  
"Great," Belle said. "Well, why don't you get back to your boyfriend?" she asked.  
"OK. Ditto," Chloe answered.  
"Huh? How did you find out?!" Belle asked.  
"Mimi told me before I went into Jason's room. I am so happy for you and Shawn," she replied.  
"Thanks, Chloe. At least one person's happy we got together," Belle said.  
"Oh, I'm sure I'm not the only one. I'm sure Brady and Phillip will be happy, too. Guess it runs in the Kiriakis family, huh?" Chloe asked.  
"Oh, Chloe," Belle said.  
"Forget it, Belle. I have to get back to Jason."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shawn walked around Salem Place. Never once did he buy Mimi a present, and he didn't know what girls liked. He has 50 dollars in his pocket that he got from Jason's house, and he had no clue what to buy with it. He walked into Dot.com, and sat down. He ordered a root beer. The waitress soon came back and gave it to him and he gave her 10 dollars, since he didn't have anything less than that. The waitress brought back his change and he put it in his pocket. He drank the rootbeer and continued to sit. Pretty soon a familiar girl walked in.  
"Hey Belle!" he shouted. "Over here!"  
She took a seat beside him.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Shopping," he said.  
"For who?" she asked.  
"Chloe."  
"Chloe? Why would you want to buy her a present. If I remember correctly, you already gave her a birthday present," Belle said.  
"Jason asked me to get something for her. I still can't believe he thinks he's going out with her," Shawn said.  
"Well, he's pretty much the only one she can date," Belle replied.  
"There's always Phil, Brady, and me," he said.  
"Nope, she's related to all of you," Belle said without thinking.  
"WHAT?!" Shawn asked.  
"Oops," Belle said.  
"What do you mean she's related to all of us?" he asked.  
"Well, Chloe found out who her father was today," Belle said.  
"That's great. Who is it?" Shawn asked.  
"Victor," Belle said.  
"Oh, I get it now. But that's kinda weird. Chloe's my aunt now?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Belle said.  
"Weird," Shawn said again.  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Belle said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



End file.
